Full Moon
by Tamoocow1991
Summary: 10 Years after the events of Breaking Dawn, Renesmee is all grown up and just about ready to marry her prince charming, Jacob Black. But something feels like it's missing. As Renesmee struggles with her conflicting vampire and human desires, she's desperate to know more about who she is and intent on finding herself. The next chapter in the saga, how I imagine it'd play out.
1. Prologue

My life was no ordinary one. Stuck, walking the line between human and undead. Debating whether or not I had a soul. Unsure if I was really, truly, the good girl everyone thought I was. I had been brought up with such unconditional love, and yet so much protection. So many boundaries. There was so much I didn't know. One thing I did know was that I loved everyone back. Not all equally, but each member of my family owned a small piece of my strange heart. And I hated myself for it.


	2. Chapter 1

The only person who would sit and listen was Leah. She was just as much a freak as I was, and we quite often confided in one another and wallowed in our self loathing. Tonight was one of those nights. I had to get out. I'd gotten incredibly sneaky over the last few years, and tonight, as I jumped from the window, and raced into the forest, I knew my father hadn't raised the alarm. I guess he wasn't too worried if he knew I'd be safe in the company of a protector like Leah – a wolf woman – the only one of her kind. I felt the cold night air rush around me, whipping through my loose curls as I picked up speed. Then my senses felt the ground beneath me shudder. I stopped dead, listening.

"Leah?" I whispered. A low growl that I instantly recognised came from my left. I felt all warm and tingly and I wanted to scream with frustration, especially when I felt that warm tingle rush to the spot between my thighs. God damn it I loved this wolf!

"Hey Jake." I cooed, as the russet coloured wolf in question emerged from the trees some two hundred yards away. He was not alone. A pale, sand coloured wolf stepped forward to his left.

"Hi Seth." I chimed, as Seth lowered his head.

"Ugh. You two are like overprotective bodyguards. We were only going for a drink!" Leah stepped forwards, in her human form, dressed in a similar attire to myself. Skinny jeans. A loose fitting T-shirt and a leather jacket, with some very expensive looking trainers. Let's hope she didn't get mad. "See you later." She grinned and linked arms with me. Jacob and Seth growled unhappily and Jake cast a whine my way before they disappeared back into the trees.

"They'll get over it. Besides, it's not like we're out picking up men."

"Well, not all of us." I said. I wasn't at all unhappy about the fact that I was a celibate virgin. Jacob wanted to wait until we were married. Even though I'm not convinced that was entirely his choice. I just wondered what it was like. And God, did I want him. I was very encouraging to Leah to go out and meet men though. She might even imprint. We sprinted through the woods, across country to Port Angeles. It didn't take long, despite how far it was, but when you could cut right through the forest and avoid traffic it was pretty simple. Added with the fact that we could run at an impressive speed of about 60mph, even when Leah was in human form.

We found our way to the usual bar, and ordered our usual drinks – a black Russian for Leah, A bloody Mary for me. Peter, the bartender, greeted us in the same way as usual, and as usual I heard Leah's heart flutter, watched her cheeks flush, and felt her body temperature rise. I placed a hand on her arm.

 _Why don't you just ask him out?_ I thought, knowing she could hear my thoughts whenever our skin was touching.

"It's not an imprint. I can't risk it." Leah replied mournfully. She never wanted to do to someone else what Sam had done to her. She had got better over the years. Since she left her old pack. But she was still in pain.

"Who said anything about something long term?"

"I don't know if I could do that! And besides, it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Oh please!" I snorted. "It's been three years, I'm used to celibacy."

"So he hasn't even proposed yet? Of course not, I would know." Leah shook her head, laughing quietly.

"Should he have by now?"

"Do you want him to?"

"I guess. I mean, we've been together long enough. I love him. And God I want him! I mean, like really-"

"I know! I hear it in Jacob's thoughts often enough! I don't need to hear it from you too."

"Sorry. So he does want me too then?"

"For the hundredth time. Yes. From the moment you kissed at prom."

"Can I ask you something else? What with you having a direct line to Jake's thoughts."

"Go on."

"Is it dad?"

"Is wha- Oh!" Leah realised what I meant mid sentence. "Nessie, We've been over this. It's complicated. Jake wants to do things properly. And he's worried your father will kill him if he touches you." Leah confirmed my suspicions. My dad needed to let it go already. Jacob and I had been an item for three years and the nearest thing we'd gotten to sex was chaste kisses and hand holding, and that one time I accidentally saw him naked after he phased two years ago, but that doesn't really count. He'd done more than that with my Mom. Weird. Really weird.

"Well he better propose soon then! I'm going crazy!"

"When was the last time you hunted by the way?"

"Three days ago. Thanks for bringing it up." I muttered, feeling the rasp at the back of my throat.

"Thirsty?"  
"A little. The alcohol helps. Wanna dance?" I asked, nodding towards the little dance-floor at the back of the bar.

"Sure. OK."


	3. Chapter 2

On the way back from the bar, Leah stripped and handed me her clothes, before phasing and sprinting through the darkness. I kept up, even if it did take all my effort – Leah was fast – and we darted around the forest bringing down deer as we went. I felt a lot better after I'd sunk my teeth into something, and when we reached the parameters of the Cullen residence, Leah let out a soft howl before she phased back and I threw her clothes at her as she hid behind a tree. Jacob emerged in his human form moments later, shirtless and barefoot, wearing only his denim cut-offs as he so often did. Was he trying to make me crazy?

"Jacob." I whispered, standing in front of Leah, who had only managed to get into her underwear and jeans so far. I could see the tension etched on Jacobs face as he emerged, and how it softened when I said his name.

"Hey Nessie. I've missed you." He raced over to me and the sweet sandalwood scent that I recognised filled the air as he scooped me easily into his arms and span me round. I quickly nipped at his neck playfully and he swatted me away. "Damn bloodsuckers." He chuckled. My eyes glazed over his rock hard, copper coloured skin. Jacob stepped back. "Let's get you back to the Cullen's." He murmured.

 _The Cullen's? As in all of them?_ I asked, holding his hand and wondering why he didn't refer to them as my parents like he usually did.

"Um..."

"Hey wait up! I don't wanna miss this!" Leah raced over to us.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"Leah!" Jacob growled.

"Sorry Jake." She nodded her head, taking my other arm as she so often did. Just so she had a direct line to my thoughts. Leah liked to have company in her head, she'd told me. It was a wolf thing apparently.

 _What's going on?_ I wondered cautiously, worried as to why my family were assembled in the middle of the night to meet me, why Leah didn't want to miss it. _Was it the Volturi? Was there a guest?_

"Now look what you've done." Jacob grunted at Leah as we approached the Cullen's big house, and not the cottage I snuck away from just a few hours earlier. From the steps I heard Alice excitedly tell everyone "It's time!"

 _For what?_ I wondered.

"Couldn't you have at least put a shirt on?" My father, Edward, asked, glancing at Jake as we stepped inside.

"I've just-" Jake was about to protest, but dad cut him off.

"I know, get in here."

"Nessie!" Alice and Rose chorused, as my mother slammed into me, embracing me in a full, bone crushing bear hug. I questioned her as I placed my hand on her face and she shrugged, looking at Jacob. Vampires. They were all too good at lying.

"I'll be back in a sec." Jake whispered, as he disappeared and left me to take in the scene before me. The whole family was here. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad, Quil, Embry, Seth – the only people really missing were Charlie, Sue and Billy, although it _was_ nearly four in the morning now.

"Should I even ask?" I asked, concerned as to why they were all here.

"Probably best if you don't." Embry smirked.

"But it's nothing to be worried about." Jasper quickly added, and I immediately felt the effects of his power, making me feel instantly relaxed.

"Where's that dog got to?" Rosalie asked, knowing Jacob could hear her from upstairs She looked thoroughly bored as she glanced at her nails, but it could have been an act. We heard him come back down, and he stepped into the vast lounge behind me.

"Jacob Black, will you please tell me what's going on?" I hissed, as I turned around to see him in his usual Grey T-shirt and dark jeans. He looked just as good in clothes as he did out of them, from what I'd accidentally seen. And boy did I want to get him out of them again. My father coughed. I placed my hand on Jacobs face and asked again what was going on. Jake pulled me into the room a little further so that I could feel every pair of eyes on me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I've waited a long time for this moment, but tonight you confirmed that you're ready; and so I figured, why not?" Jacob took a step back out of my reach and dropped down onto one knee on the floor.

"You!" I huffed at Leah, but inside I was thrilling. Leah shrugged with a smile.

"Nes-, I mean, Renesmeé, will you marry me?" And before I even had a chance to take another breath, Jacob produced a ring. A square sapphire with two small diamonds either side, set in a platinum band.

"Yes." I breathed. And a round of applause erupted around the room. "Oh God you all had me worried." I sighed.

"I Know." Jasper admitted, pushing back a strand of messy blonde hair.

"I was just worried you'd say no!" Alice added. "Now I have another wedding to plan!" She squealed.

"If you want to elope, I'll totally understand." Mom smiled at the two of us.

"Bella please, I can see a big white wedding in the spring, with sapphire blue bridesmaids dresses, white peonies, thousands of twinkle lights..."

"You can't see shit and you know it." Jacob taunted.

"A girl can dream." Alice retorted playfully. "At least let me plan your engagement party."

"Jake?" I asked, eyeing Alice excitedly.

"Sure. OK." He huffed, pushing the perfectly fitting ring on my left ring finger and standing back up.

"Champagne?" Esme asked, flitting about handing out glasses to the wolf pack.

"I'm happy for you dog." Rosalie sauntered over, and kissed Jacob on both cheeks, before hissing into his ear, "But break her heart and I'll end you." It was obvious that everybody heard, but Jacob didn't care.

"Hey Rose, A blonde and a brunette jump off a cliff, who hits the water first?" Jacob taunted.

"Ha! That's a good one!" My father snorted.

"Go on." Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"The brunette, because the blonde has to stop and ask for directions." Jacob smirked.

"Very funny, mutt." She clicked her tongue as she flounced away, her blonde hair swaying.

"So, you guys gonna lose the 'L' Plates now?" Emmett asked dryly. I felt my cheeks heat. How did he know? Dad suddenly found every reason to look elsewhere, and couldn't meet my eyes.

"Emmett please!" Mom growled.

"You're not a newborn any more. Good luck taking me on."

"Alice?" She asked.

"She's still stronger than you. You'll lose." Alice shrugged.

"Enough. Leave them alone. I'm sure they'll get round to it eventually." Quil snickered.

"Maybe doggy style?" Embry added. This was mortifying.

"Hey. It's bad enough having the leeches judge my sex life, but don't make me go all alpha on your ass." Jake snapped at the boys.

"Men." Leah huffed and I giggled at her.

"It's not my ass you should be going alpha on!" Quil laughed loudly, to which Emmet began howling with laughter and even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"This is not a discussion I need to hear right now." Dad huffed. I watched Mom's eyes glaze over as if she was concentrating. Then Father's head snapped in her direction and they both smirked. She'd lifted her shield. _What was she saying to him?_

"I think it's time we gave you your engagement present." Mom stood up, and flitted over to the piano, picking up a small blue velvet box.

"It's from all of us." Seth chimed.

"You'll love it." Alice chirped.

"Esme and I have been working on it for a while. Everybody had a bit of input." Mom handed the box to who opened the box, and I peered at the key inside. It took me a while to understand, they had built us a house.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But we did. It'd be nice to have some place to hang out that isn't Emily's. A new pack haunt." Embry replied.

"And you're dad is fine with you moving out, now that Rachel's sticking around to be with Paul." Quil added. "He even helped with some of the designs."

"So did Mom." Seth added.

"And Charlie." Esme smiled fondly.

"So, do you want to see it?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Jake shrugged. He was getting used to my family's ridiculous gestures. Edward bought him a car for his birthday last year.


	4. Chapter 3

"Come on." Dad gestured for us to follow him.

We flitted out of the house, and I realised we were heading as far out of earshot as possible. We were headed north, away from both the cottage and the big house. As we ran, I wondered what the house would look like with the way each person had their own style.

"It's unique." Dad replied to my thoughts.

"I don't doubt that." Jake murmured. We reached a clearing, and dad slowed down.

"Where is it?" Jake asked, glancing around.

"Look up." Dad said softly. We both craned our necks, glancing at a big, looming house, nestled in the canopy of the fir trees.

"How do we-"

"On it." Jacob swung himself up onto a tree branch and scaled the trunk, before hopping over the fence onto a balcony.

"Precisely." Dad smirked, before allowing me to follow Jake. Dad then leapt into the air and landed softly on the balcony, as if taking a single step. "It's designed to be out of human reach - Emmet's idea."

"I like it." Jake smiled.

"Before you go inside I just want to make a few things clear. Renesmee, your mother and I have reluctantly agreed that this house only has one bedroom. It's up to you to sort out the, uh, sleeping arrangements. And your mother has also asked me to remind you to be safe. For all the reasons you probably already know. I would suggest talking to Carlisle before things go any, um, further. And Jacob, please keep your thoughts to yourself." And with that, he leapt off of the balcony and sprinted into the woods.

"Well, that was weird. Come on. Open the door." I huffed impatiently. Jacob cleared his throat, and pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the big glass door. The drapes were pulled inside so I had no idea what lay beyond the doors. We stepped inside and out of habit, Jacob switched on the light. Not that either of us really needed it. We could both see in the dark pretty damn well. I stepped inside first, my eyes taking in everything at once. This room was tall and wide, with emerald green and turquoise walls, that contrasted with the warm jewel tones of the plush fabric furnishings. There was a small, terracotta coloured couch on the far side of the room, next to a dark wooden coffee table. The dark wooden floors were strewn with amber, fuchsia and maroon Persian rugs, and equally brightly coloured bean bags. This would be the packs hangout. I had no doubt there would probably be enough room to phase in here too, given the height of the ceiling. The drapes were a golden colour silk and covered a large majority of the wall behind us, which made me think the views must be spectacular. I followed my nose, clearly making out coffee, sage, thyme, lemon, cinnamon, basil and a whole mix of other exciting, fresh scents coming from around the corner. my legs led me into the kitchen, with whitewashed cabinets and dark-wood worktops. State of the art appliances in sleek silver met sea green glass tiles that covered the walls, and a vast array of fresh herbs grew in terracotta pots on every available surface. There was even a mini lemon tree growing on an island in the centre, next to silver coffee machine filled with fresh coffee beans. Jacob followed me as I padded around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. I glanced at a door on the far wall, to the right of the kitchen. Jacob froze behind me, both of us in uncharted territory. I strode forwards and opened it, to reveal a modern looking room, with grey walls and dusky pink fabrics. Cream furs lay across the enormous bed, and a variety of ornate pink and grey scatter cushions in a mix of luxurious textures were strewn across the top end. The drapes in this room were white, floaty and translucent, and housed an impressive floor to ceiling window. There were matching chiffon drapes hung around the bed, giving the illusion of clouds. At the foot of the bed, on the opposite wall, was a huge, mirrored vanity unit, stocked with every kind of cosmetics a girl could wish for.

"Alice." I muttered with a smirk. There were two doors in the room, aside from the one we just walked through. I picked the one at the back of the room, on the left hand side of the bed. It was a closet. Not dissimilar to my mother's. Clothes hung from most of the vast walls, while rows and rows of shoes lined the shelves below. There were chests of drawers at the back of the room which smelled of the familiar sandalwood scent I recognised – they were Jacob's clothes. Some of his clothes must have been moved in without him noticing. On the right of the room was an empty space, either for new clothes, or to move the rest of ours in. Unlike mother, I was truly grateful and excited about the new clothes, and had to stop myself from diving in and looking at each piece straight away, as I was anxious to discuss the sleeping arrangements with Jacob, who was paused at the door.

"There's space for your stuff too, although it looks like some of it's already been moved in." I murmured. I padded out of the closet and pulled open the other door on the far left of the room. The bathroom. Travertine marble covered every surface. The bath was big enough for two, and the shower was enormous. I also noticed there were two sinks – one each – which I thought was overdoing it a little but somebody obviously liked the idea.

"I think we need to talk." Jake murmured, as I picked up my toothbrush. Vampires. So damn quick.

"I think we do." I replied. We moved around the unfamiliar room, until we were facing each-other on either side of the bed. Jacob's smile was so adorable that I couldn't help but smile back. I could tell he was nervous. In my whole short life, I had never known things to be so awkward between us. "But can it wait?" I asked.

"Why?" Jake looked confused, the little crease forming in between his brows as he frowned.

"Because it's nearly five in the morning. I'm tired. I've been drinking, and unlike my parents, I do need to sleep. And this bed looks way too inviting for me to have a long discussion tonight." I sighed.

"Oh. OK. Well I'll um, I'll go sleep on the couch." Jake turned to leave.

"Wait." I said, flitting to him and placing my hand on his arm.

 _Stay with me._ I thought.

"Is that really-"

"Please." I added. I was too tired to even think about where we'd find a spare comforter in this place, let alone the fact that Jacob and I had never shared a bed. That I could remember.

"No. You slept in my arms before though. And you're right. It's too late to try and find spare bedding." Jacob responded to my thoughts. And with that, he stepped back and started to undress. I wasn't sure where to look as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"I'm um, I'm going to find some nightclothes." I murmured, blushing. I scampered into the closet, using my nose to try and find something to wear. I found a white cotton t-shirt and figured that would have to do. No doubt I would find a ton of satin nightdresses and negligees at some point but this T-shirt was the first thing I could find and I was more than happy with it. As I pulled it over my head, I realised it was Jacob's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. When I'd pulled off my jeans and removed my bra, I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror, and gave myself a mental telling off. I needed to be brave. It wasn't like Jacob and I would have sex tonight. When I came back into the bedroom, Jacob was already in bed.

"Is that mine?" He asked with a little smirk, glancing at my attire.

"Um, yeah. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"You wear it better than I do." He chuckled as I climbed into bed next to him. He shuffled over to me and pulled my back into his front, and I immediately felt relaxed. Jake kissed my hair gently and neither of us said another word, as we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke with a start. Where the hell was I? It took me a little while to realise as my memories came flooding back to me. I pulled my hand from under the duvet, to see the sapphire glistening in the morning sun, as it crept through the curtains in my new home.

Jacob was not here. I listened carefully and sniffed the air. he was in the kitchen, cooking.

"Jake." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Morning Nessie." He replied. "I'm making an omelette – there was eggs in the fridge." I heard him say. He knew eggs were one of my favourite foods. Anything high protein. It seemed to be a trait for us half breeds. Nahuel – the only male half breed I know of and also the only other half breed I talk to – said his eating habits were similar. He liked to eat red meat, eggs and oily fish. I stepped out of bed and padded over to the window where I opened the curtain, to reveal the forest at the edge of our clearing. The trees were so close to the window that I could easily reach them to climb from here. I pulled open the window – which was more like a door – to see that the balcony at the front extended around to his window so we could walk around to either entrance. In the woods, on the ground below, movement caught my eye. It was Seth and Embry. In wolf form. I darted back inside, and decided it was time to put on some clothes.

"Morning gorgeous." Jake murmured as he kissed my cheek when I made my way (fully dressed) into the lounge. He handed me a plate of omelette and I grinned as I sat down at the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"Morning. Seth and Embry are outside." I said as I took a mouthful of food.

"Not any more." Seth said, popping his head through the open front door. He stepped inside, followed by Embry, and they embraced Jacob in a bear hug.

"You made breakfast! Nice to see you've put some clothes on by the way Ness." Embry exclaimed, grabbing a spatula and helping himself to some of the omelette.

"Sure, help yourself. And what?" Jake looked at me. I held out my hand to explain, showing him that I'd been stood on the balcony in his T-shirt when I saw the boys in their wolf form. He nodded.

"So, how's this for a hangout then?" Seth asked, also taking some breakfast.

"It's awesome." Jake and I both said together, then laughed.

"So, you two got it out of your system then?" Leah asked, as she stepped through the door.

"Seriously Leah?" Jacob asked, huffing.

"Obviously not. Got any food left?" She asked, sniffing the air.

"I made two. Kind of guessed you'd all show up." Jake smirked, handing Leah a plate. Quil was the last to make his way here, and when we'd all finished eating, we sat around for a wile just talking. These were my family. My brothers and sister. I'd grown up with all of them watching over me. Helping me deal with weird. Teaching me things my parents wouldn't.

"So, plans for the day chief?" Quil asked.

"I guess we should head down to the Res. I need to tell dad the good news." Jacob smiled at me.

"Beach?" Seth asked. Seth had become an avid surfer and was pretty good at it, finding any excuse to get in the water.

"Sure." Jacob replied.

"OK. Well I'll catch you guys up. I have a doctors appointment." I said, trying not to look shifty. It wasn't unusual for Carlisle to offer me a check up. He found me fascinating, and it was good to keep an eye on my health, since I was more susceptible to disease and injury. Nobody in the room seemed to be fussed, except Jacob, whose cheeks flushed. The blood rushing to his cheeks sent my nervous system wild and my throat began to burn. I reached for a glass of water in the hope that it would cool my aching thirst but the glass shattered in my hands.

"I got it." Jacob said, rushing to pick up the glass. As he did so, a piece nicked his finger and a single drop of blood splashed onto the worktop. The smell made my vampire senses crazy and I had to use every ounce of humanity not to tackle him to the floor right there. I gripped the edge of the island where I was sat and held my breath until he'd cleaned it away, his finger already healed.

"You OK?" He asked when he spotted that my nails had gouged holes in the wood.

"Fine." I whispered.

"You should probably go hunting before you come down to La Push. Sam wont want you near Leila if you're, um, thirsty." Seth said softly. Leila was Sam and Emily's two month old baby girl. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and when I saw her for the first time, it suddenly made sense to me why Rosalie acted the way she did around me.

"OK." I sighed quietly, feeling ashamed.

"I can stay if you want?" Leah said, meeting my eyes. She had been there for me on several occasions when I'd had a vampiric outburst.

"No. It's fine." I said, hoping I wouldn't start crying like I did the last time.


	6. Chapter 5

When we all reached the big house, my parents were on the porch. I caught the tail end of their conversation before they heard us coming.

"You said you'd try." Mom hissed.

"I did try. I just hope- Renesmee." Dad turned to face me some two hundred yards away. Jacob and I were holding hands, with Leah linked to my other arm and the boys flanking us from behind. It was our usual formation and it was almost as if I was one of the pack. Almost.

"I'm glad to see you listened to me Renesmee." Dad said, with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to see you're still inside our heads." Jacob muttered sarcastically. I tried to think of something else because I could feel Jacob and Leah tensing as they saw my thoughts. It was so weird not having secrets. Everyone knew everything about my life. Sometimes even before I did.

"I thought I heard you. So, are we going shopping today?" Alice asked as she hopped out onto the porch.

"Actually, I need to see Carlisle, and hunt." I said, trying not to think about my blood lust.

"Ness." Dad warned.

"Then tomorrow?"

"Maybe you can talk me through the clothes you've already bought me? Or did you forget that I probably wont need to go shopping for another year?"

"Tomorrow at 6.30pm, that sounds like a plan." She smiled, flouncing back indoors.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Carlisle asked as we entered the vast lounge.

"Yeah, I um, I'd like to speak with you if that's OK?" I said softly.

"Of course Renesmee." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"In your office?" I hinted. My own cheeks felt hot, and suddenly every vampire in the room made themselves scarce. Carlisle stood and I went to follow him into his office.

"I'll see you guys later." I said as the wolves went to leave, catching Jacob's eye and smiling in what I hoped was a seductive manner, before turning to follow Carlisle.

"So what seems to be the problem? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked as I sat down in an executive chair on one side of his desk.

"No, I'm fine, physically. But Dad mentioned that I should talk to you about, um..." I trailed off, not sure what on earth I was meant to say. For all intents and purposes, Carlisle had acted as my grandfather. It was weird now to be talking to him about my prospective sex life.

"Contraception. Yes, he mentioned that to me too." Carlisle finished my sentence, totally unflinching.

"Yeah, that." I murmured, looking down at my hands.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I'm quite glad you came to me first. I'm not so sure it would be worth the risk, as you know from your mother."

"So you're saying I should _never_ have children?" I asked; thinking of Emily's beautiful baby girl.

"Obviously I can't tell you what to do, much as I couldn't tell Bella, but if you're prepared for me to run some tests I can -"

"Can I interrupt?" Dad opened the door.

"What is it Edward?"

"It's Alice, She's seen a blind spot. We've all just disappeared."

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"She saw Hulien too. Here in Forks."

"They're coming here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, in about three days, by the look of things."

"Brilliant!" I squeaked.

"I might have known you'd be happy. I'll leave you to it." Dad said, closing the door behind him.

"It will be nice to see them again. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I can run some tests to determine what the best method of contraceptive would be and whether or not you are even able to have children."

"How long will it take?"

"An hour, tops. Some of the tests are invasive, are you happy for me to go ahead?"

"I guess."

"OK. Well first we'll start with some questions, how is your menstrual cycle? Last time we talked it was regular.

"Yeah, still once every couple of months."

"And your thirst?"

"Um." I looked down again.

"Here, would this help?" Carlisle asked, holding out his hand. I placed my own into his and replayed the events of this morning in my head.

"And you hunted last night?"

"Right before Jacob proposed."

"Interesting. Well I can only advise that you hunt again. It's all a bit of a learning curve."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what about your human diet?"

"High protein, as usual. I'm always hungry. And I've found that alcohol helps with the thirst issue."

"That really is fascinating. How many calories do you consume, still around 3000 per day?"

"I'd say just over."

"Would you mind hopping on the scales?" Carlisle asked, pulling them over.

"Sure." I jumped on, without looking at the numbers.

"You've lost weight. I'd suggest upping the calories to around 4000 a day. Malnourishment is never a good thing, in humans or vampires. OK, I'm going to check your blood pressure and heart rate. Just breathe normally." Carlisle held the stethoscope to my heart and made a note of my heart rate on the computer. He then put on the blood pressure sleeve and I felt it compress as it inflated. This was a specially reinforced one that Carlisle had specially made, because I broke the other one, ripping it's seams as it inflated. He made a note of my blood pressure, then turned to me.

"All seems OK. So have you given any thought to what method of contraception you'd prefer?"

"I honestly have no idea. I'll go for whichever will work."

"OK. Well I'll need a blood sample and a swab if you don't mind." He asked; and I held up my arm. When he'd taken my blood samples I stripped for him to take a swab. Whilst lying on the bed, I asked him something I'd maybe only asked a couple of times in my life.

"So how come you never turned Renee?"

"I'd never have made it to Jacksonville in time."

"Did you know she had cancer?" I said.

"I didn't know until it was too late. Maybe we could have brought her here if we knew, but Renee didn't tell us in time."

"Why?"

"Perhaps that's something you should discuss with your mother." Carlisle said as he turned around to let me redress myself. "OK. It looks like the venom inside you will destroy a condom in a matter of minutes, so I don't think they are the answer." Carlisle quickly changed the subject from my grandmothers death to the present issue, with all the subtlety of a rampaging elephant.

"Right."

"So I would suggest something hormonal, but I think an implant or coil would also be destroyed by your venom."

"Weird that I have enough venom to melt a piece of plastic but not enough to turn anyone." I murmured, thinking aloud.

"It's unusual." Carlisle mused.

"So, what are my options?"

"Well I'll need to run an analysis on the blood samples to test your hormone levels, but I'd say either the pill or a hormone shot would work. Although given the level of venom in your system, you may not need anything. Would Jacob mind if I ran some tests on him too?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Can we sort me out first? I'll talk to Jacob later."

"Of course. Esme is in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll let you know your results shortly." Carlisle said quietly.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem." He said, already flitting into his lab at the back of the house.


	7. Chapter 6

After an agonising 40 minutes of sitting quietly with Esme and picking at my oatmeal and blueberries, Carlisle emerged from his office.

"I think I've found a method that will work." He said, looking almost pleased with himself.

"OK." I said, following him back to the office where he handed me some contraceptive pills.

"Due to your increased metabolic rate, I would advise taking one pill, twice a day at regular intervals. You'll need to take them for seven weeks, then stop for the eighth week to allow for menstruation."

"And, um, how..." I blushed and looked down. Carlisle touched my hand to hear the question I couldn't bring myself to say.

"As soon as you take the first pill, but maybe take two to start yourself off."

"Right. Well, now if you'll excuse me I have some deer to hunt."

"You should eat the oatmeal too." Carlisle said as I stood up to leave.

"OK." I shrugged. I grabbed the bowl as I walked past the kitchen, and wandered around until I could hear Mom.

"Mom?"

"In here Hon." She chirped. I followed the sound of her voice to the music room, where my father was about to play the piano.

"Can we hunt?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled at me. "I'll see you later." She whispered to dad, and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes met hers and I knew she was telling him something. I didn't know what. I didn't want to know.

Mom and I headed outside and began sprinting away from the house, up towards the northern ridge of the Olympic mountains and across the clearing where my home now was. When she was sure we were out of earshot, she asked me what Carlisle had said.

"He wasn't sure if I'd need contraception. He wants to run some tests on Jacob." I said, smiling.

"Good luck with that. I can't see Jake wanting to have any tests done."

"I know, but anyway, he's put me on the pill until then. But double dosage, and for longer each cycle."

"And you're OK with all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your father and I tried to get you to take precautions, because, well I nearly died. You know how bad it was, I don't need to tell you. I just don't want to lose you over a mistake that could have been avoided."

"So I'm a mistake?"

"No, honey of course not. You know you were never a mistake. You were a miracle. But it took a lot of hard work to get you here. Did Carlisle say anything about your fertility?"

"He isn't sure if I can have children, what with the venom and everything. That's why Jake would need to have tests done."

"And have you and Jake talked at all since last night?"

"No. We slept. Then this morning before I was even dressed, the wolves descended."

"You need to talk to him."

"I will. I'm going to La Push once I've hunted."

"Well, Let's hunt." She said as we carried on up the mountains. I watched her eyes turn dark when we came to a spot by the river, hidden in the shade amongst the dense trees and foliage; and I tensed as she did, both ready. We inhaled through our noses, closing our eyes and getting a feel for the environment around us. My head snapped up when I felt them, two hundred yards to the left - a herd of maybe five elk. Mum was gone already. I followed in hot pursuit and reached her just as she tackled one of the deer. I heard the crunch that meant she'd broken it's neck and I dived in, sinking my teeth into the skin and letting the hot, sweet liquid flow into my mouth.

"More?" Mom asked when we'd sucked it dry. I nodded, and she smiled gleefully, her eyes still dark. I stood up, inhaling through my nose, getting a good sense of where the elk were. They had moved downwind, unaware that what was stalking them wasn't any usual predator. I took a hesitant step towards the herd, but the wind changed direction. Downstream, I caught the scent of something bigger. Something tastier. A bear. I took off, eager to claim my prize, and slammed into the big brown beast with all my energy, knocking it over. Emmett taught me that trick when he came hunting with Rose and I once. I clambered onto it's back and held it down with my knees. Mom jumped in front of me, snapping it's neck, and we both moaned in pleasure as we drank from this creature. When we looked up at each other, I saw Mom's eyes had returned to a golden colour.

"You OK?" Mom asked as I looked down at my arms, which were bleeding. I hadn't noticed.

"Fine." I said, licking the cuts. They closed up before my eyes.

"Got any you can't reach?" Mom asked. All vampires could heal me with the venom in their saliva. And they all enjoyed it a little too much. All of the women in my family had healed me at least once, along with Emmett, which was by far the most awkward.

"No." I smirked.

"Ah Damn." Mum grinned back. "Now, Haven't you got some talking with Jacob to do?" She asked, straightening out her grey sweater dress.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." I said, kissing her cheek and thinking that I loved her as my lips touched her face. Kate had been helping me learn to radiate my power, and I could now show people my thoughts from any part of my body.


End file.
